


Fountain

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [62]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crush at First Sight, First Time, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Health Code Violations, Loki is so lucky Thor likes him back, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, because otherwise he'd probably have a broken jaw thirty seconds after meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: There's a new boy working at the soda fountain, and he is simply the most.





	1. A Perfect Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- Demeter, Pistachio Ice Cream
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a new boy at the soda fountain. It was all anyone talked about all day. "Loki, have you seen him?" "Is he new in town, does he go here?" "Loki, have you met him?"

"Not yet," he answered. "I work after school today, though. Maybe I'll see him then."

 

The little bell over the door gave its cheerful jingle as he pushed it open.

"Hi, Mrs. Harmon," he said. Mrs. Harmon was about a hundred and fifty and could have retired ages ago, but she always said that she and her husband had built Harmon Drug together, and there would always be a Harmon behind the counter until they both croaked it.

"Hello, Lucas," she answered. He'd given up trying to correct her ages ago. As long as his check was right, it wasn't worth the bother. "The new boy is here today. Theo. I think you'll get along, you're both such sweet boys."

"Thanks, ma'am," he said politely.

The soda fountain was at the very back of the pharmacy, the space bright and open after the narrow dusty aisles full of medicines and treatments. The black-and-white checked floor made the chrome fixtures and red vinyl seats even brighter by comparison.

And there behind the counter was the new boy, and suddenly all the questions made sense. He was tall and muscular and blond and blue eyed and looked like he belonged on a movie screen instead of refilling a syrup bottle, but that was exactly what he was doing. His paper cap perched perfectly on his head which only served to make the lopsidedness of his red bow tie even more prominent. "Hello," he said cheerfully. "What can I get for you today?"

"Nothing for me. I work here, too. Loki. You're Theo, right?"

"Thor, actually. Mrs. Harmon kept saying Theo and she was so nice I didn't know how to argue. She told me you were Lucas."

"Yeah, I just go with it."

"I'm really glad you're here. I was supposed to be getting taught how to do things yesterday, but every time a customer showed up Amora just kept petting my arm and telling me that she'd do it. It was really weird."

"Don't worry. I don't mind telling you what to do," Loki called as he disappeared into the back. He put his schoolbag out of the way and changed into his uniform shirt. Once he had that buttoned and tucked smoothly in, the bow tie went on, and finally his hat. He cast a critical eye at the mirror. He looked ridiculous - he knew that - but for some reason he couldn't figure out, no one else seemed to notice. Everyone loved soda jerks and even the stupid paper hats didn't ruin the draw.

He went back out front where Thor was wiping down a counter. Loki stood behind him, watching the fitted sleeves of his shirt get taut and ripply with his movements. This close, Loki could tell how good he smelled, too, like the air after a rainstorm.

"Did you manage to get anything from your last shift?" Loki asked. He was standing really close and when he spoke Thor jumped backwards, right into him.

"Sorry," Thor said. "Um, I learned to say _Hello, what can I get for you today?_ and I watched her filling the syrup bottles. That's about it."

"You didn't even see how to use the fountain?"

Thor's face twisted in worry. "I tried, honest. But she just kept dropping things every time I got close, and I don't think she even noticed cuz I had to keep picking them up for her."

"I bet they kept landing right between her feet, too, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Loki smiled. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, that's really the first thing you need to learn. Here, we'll do it together." He put a glass in Thor's hand and stepped behind him, reaching around to lay his hand atop Thor's. "Now, you put the glass under the fountain... right, that's really good. Then you just push against the lever and the soda comes out." He guided the glass forwards, his body pressing against Thor's as he stretched his arm. "That's right. Not too hard, just nice and easy. Some people think you have to do it hard to make it good, but really it's all in the finesse. See how good it feels when you do it right?"

"Umm, sure," Thor said.

"Now have a taste." Loki didn't let go as Thor raised the glass to his lips. "Nice, huh? Mmm, feels so good going down."

"Mm-hmm," Thor mumbled between sips.

Loki didn't let go until the glass was empty. "Now, as long as we're talking about the water, I should show you how to change the tanks."

"Just a second," Thor said with a faint blush.

_Loki one, Amora zero,_ he thought. "Sure, no problem."

There was just enough time to show Thor the tanks and how to scoop ice cream (and wasn't _that_ fun - standing behind Thor, both their hands on the scoop as they leaned together over the freezer while Loki explained how _you have to put your whole body into it_ ) before the after-school rush started.

It worked out all right that Thor hadn't learned much yet. As soon as one person ordered ice cream and everyone saw the bulge and ripple of Thor's arms as he fought against the hard-packed tub of vanilla, they _all_ wanted something made of ice cream. Loki had no complaints; he, and he alone, got to fully enjoy the view of Thor's rump sticking high up as he leaned over, his pants clinging enough to display two of the most perfectly rounded scoops Loki had ever seen.

They quickly worked out a system - Thor would greet people and ask their orders, Loki would tell him what to scoop, and Thor would pass them to Loki to be finished. Shakes and floats and sundaes covered the bar. They worked nonstop for three hours straight, until it was time for people to make their way home to eat their happily ruined suppers.

"It it really over?" Thor asked, looking around the finally-empty counter.

"It is. The pharmacy is open another half hour, but we barely ever have customers for this last little while. We can get a drink and start cleaning up. What would you like?"

"I don't care. Just no ice cream," Thor groaned.

"Lime rickey?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a seat."

Thor circled the counter and took the seat on the end, closely watching as Loki made up two tall, fizzing drinks.

"Here you go," Loki said. He slid them both across and came around to sit next to Thor.

"To learning something? Really, thanks for all your help today," Thor said, holding up his glass. _Loki two._

Loki clinked it with his own and they both took long and well-deserved draughts.

Thor groaned again. "This tastes so good I can _feel_ it," he said. _Loki three._

Loki smiled. "My pleasure," he answered. He dragged it out, low and long, and he leaned over to rub Thor's knee. Thor swallowed hard. _Oh, yes._ One more point and Thor was his. He just had to make sure not to spook him. "When these are done, I'll start the dishes if you restock."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you," Thor said.

Loki didn't answer. Well, not out loud. He had pretty eyes, and he knew how to use them.

 

The usual work flow was to do as much as could be done of the dishes and restocking in between customers, but today there hadn't been a single second for any of it. Still, they worked fast enough that they were nearly done out front when Mrs. Harmon came back to empty their till.

"Good work today, boys. You were busy. Lucas?"

"Yes, Mrs. Harmon?"

"Can you help Theo with his tie?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

"Good, good. Well, I'll just be a few more minutes. You boys have a nice night," she told them.

"You too, Mrs. Harmon," they replied.

"Let's do your tie now, before we forget," suggested Loki. "Come on over here by the mirror."

"Okay." Thor followed him into the back and stood before it, looking at his reflection. "Is it really that bad?" he asked, sounding sheepish.

"It is. Now you just watch me," Loki ordered. He stepped behind Thor and reached around to loosen his tie. They were plastered together, just like with the ice cream, but this time Thor also had the sight of Loki's reflection next to his own, Loki's chin on his shoulder, their faces _so_ close together.

"Okay, first you need the left side about two inches longer than the right," Loki said as he tugged loose the knot and adjusted the ends. "Then it's over, and under, and fold back..."

Loki's body stayed pressed against Thor's, shifting and rippling with his movements, and by the time it was tied Thor's eyes were glassy and he wasn't even pretending to watch what Loki was doing.

Good, huh?"

" _Yes,_ " Thor breathed. "Um, I mean, thanks. I think I got it."

"Cool. Well, let's get finished," Loki whispered into his ear.

Thor shivered, but he went back to work while Loki continued with the dishes. He had just plunged his hands into the hot soapy water when they heard the bell over the front door give its jingle, followed by the sound of a key in a lock, and they were all alone. Loki washed slowly, ensuring that Thor would be done first. It worked. "Want some help with those?" Thor offered.

"Sure. Thanks," Loki said. "I'll wash and you rinse?"

"Cool." Thor took the second sink and Loki started passing him wet, soapy dishes. Really soapy. Really slippery. "That one was definitely on purpose," Thor laughed as the third glass went crashing into the sink.

Loki looked over with a sly grin. "Maybe."

"I knew it. Guess what else I know?"

"What?"

"This," Thor said, turning his hose on Loki.

It wasn't cold. At least it wasn't cold. That was something. Okay, it was a lot, but he was still standing there dripping wet, soaked to the skin. He stood there gasping for a minute.

"I bet you already knew this, then, too," he said, and he began spraying Thor.

He had the sink on full blast, getting Thor as good as he'd been gotten, and then suddenly it wasn't in his hands anymore and Thor was tilting his face upwards and kissing him and touching him everywhere and he had his hands on Thor too and then they were tearing at each other's soaked shirts and letting them fall into the puddle on the floor.

"Fuck, you looked so good, bending over, scooping that ice cream..." Loki muttered as he tugged at Thor's belt.

"And you, pressing up against me when I couldn't do anything about it," Thor growled. "Get these off."

Loki kicked his shoes off, ignoring how his socks squelched in the cooling water on the floor and balanced himself against the sink just long enough for Thor to pull his pants and shorts off before falling to his knees to do the same to Thor's, and then there _it_ was. It was thick and gorgeous and the tip was the same mesmerizing color as his lips.

"That's right. Good," Thor praised as Loki rubbed his face all over Thor's cock like he was marking his territory. Or marking himself as Thor's. It didn't really matter.

"And here you were acting so innocent," Loki teased.

Thor grinned down at him and tugged his arm. "Come on. Let's go out where it's dry."

The aisles in the front of the store completely blocked the view of the windows, which was good because the second they came out from the back Thor was taking hold of Loki and lifting him up onto the counter where they'd been preparing everyone's orders not even an hour ago. He pulled Loki's legs wide and moved between them, stepping close enough that they were pressed together. The counter was the _perfect_ height.

One hand knotted into Loki's hair and pulled him into a searingly filthy kiss as his other wrapped around both their cocks and began to stroke. Loki let his own hands go everywhere, taking in the feel of Thor's massive arms, his solid chest, teasing at his taut little nipples. Not until he couldn't stand another second did he reach down between them to roll his palm against the head of Thor's cock, smoothing out the slickness and making him growl.

"This is so pretty," Loki breathed.

"Looked even prettier against your lips," Thor told him.

"Mmmm. But if I blow you on our first shift together you'll think I'm fast."

Thor laughed, and _fuck_ , Loki could feel the deep rich sound like it was velvet inside him. "Lie back, then. There's something else I want to do, anyway."

Loki let Thor lower him onto the gleaming chrome counter. It was chilly against his skin and he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist to savor the heat of his skin. Thor stood there, staring down at him, until he bucked his hips, rubbing his ass against Thor's cock and breaking his trance.

"You just gonna stare?"

Thor shook his head. "Just admiring all this creamy vanilla. Almost too perfect for toppings. Almost." He leaned forwards and opened the hot fudge vat to scoop up a ladleful. It seemed like a lot to lick off someone's skin, but Loki wasn't going to complain. Thor didn't pour it on him, though. He emptied it onto the counter and dipped his finger in it before drawing it across Loki's skin. He repeated the gesture a few more times before giving Loki a satisfied smile. "There."

Loki looked down to find TH R written across his skin and smirked. "No _O_?"

"That'll come soon enough." He grabbed the whipped cream can and sprayed perfect little rosettes onto Loki's nipples, sprinkled on a few nonpareils, and topped each one with a fat red cherry before leaning down and licking it all off again. Each time he shifted his cock rubbed against Loki's, leaving him panting and thrusting against him for more. Thor's tongue felt hot and ticklish as it made broad passes across the cooling chocolate before turning to the cream, taking each pile in a single lingering mouthful, his lips working Loki's nipples into aching tautness. The second one got a sharp little nip from Thor's teeth that had Loki arching up for another but Thor was already straightening, wrapping his huge hand around both their cocks and pumping.

Loki tightened his legs around Thor's thighs and pulled himself back up to sitting, one hand splayed on the counter to stay upright as the other curled around Thor's neck and pulled him into a hungry, bruising kiss. His tongue shoved between Thor's lips, tangling with Thor's own. His kisses tasted rich and dark and delicious and were it not for the shuddering gasp from the feel of Thor's thumb, just slightly rough, dragging over the slit he might never have broken away for air. He could smell their bodies now, salt and musk teasing him with every sharp inhale.

"Harder," Loki muttered into Thor's neck. The pulse thundered beneath his lips and he sucked at it, grinning at the moan it drew from Thor. _Oh_ , this was the sort of thing he fantasized about, like Thor was sprung fully-formed from the best wet dream ever.

Thor managed a soft laugh. "Nope. Some people think you have to do it hard to make it good, but really it's all in the finesse," he mimicked.

Loki was half tempted to protest, but the languid pace of Thor's strokes was making the tension deep in his belly wind up _so_ tight. He usually came long before it got this strong and he really needed to, "Please, please, I have to come," he begged helplessly, even though he could tell it was going to be even better for this slow teasing.

"You can come anytime. I'm not stopping you," Thor replied, but Loki could hardly mind the teasing words when he sounded every bit as wrecked as Loki was himself.

He could feel the solid muscles in Thor's legs beginning to quiver with how close he was. _Holding back for me_ , Loki realized. He kissed his way back up to Thor's lips and drank the moans that poured from them and the sweetness tipped him over.

It took only the first broken cry from Loki's throat to draw Thor with him and they were locked together, bodies half frozen as they shook and jerked and spilled. Yes, he had been right, it was even better for the long build and he was only half aware of the words that poured from his mouth in the same rough spurts as the cum shooting across Thor's stomach, "Fuck yes, oh God keep going, don't stop, don't stop, Thor-"

Thor carried on, stroking them both right through their climax. When it was over Loki let his head fell back with a thud onto the counter and Thor half-collapsed above him, one hand planted by Loki's shoulder to avoid crushing him. He looked down at Loki with a lazy smile. "There's your first _O_ ," he said with a smirk.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "First?"

"My last name's Odinson."


	2. All Fill of Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- Tokyomilk Dark, Truth
> 
> Enjoy!

Working with Amora was okay, Loki figured. He didn't _like_ her – deep down he suspected that they were too much alike for him to like her – but she was sharp and didn't try to foist work off onto Loki the way some people did. Still, he missed working with Thor. It surprised him how much, to be honest. He had known he liked looking at Thor, and he _definitely_ liked fooling around with him after the pharmacy closed up for the night, but now, with Thor away for a week at a cousin's wedding, he realized that he also missed the simple companionship of working a shift together. He walked behind her down the aisles, the store only dimly lit now by the setting sun, and smiled to himself. Thor would be back tomorrow, and there was something new to show him.

"Goodnight," Amora called as she slung one leg over her bike.

"Goodnight," he answered. His back was turned to lock the door, and when he turned around to start the walk home – far enough to be horrible in bad weather and perfect in good, and tonight was promising the latter – Thor was standing under a lamppost across the street.

"We got back early," Thor said, crossing the road and running a hand through his hair. "I thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi," Loki said. There were still a few people on the sidewalk. Of course, a single person was too many for him to do what he wanted. Fortunately he had a perfect excuse. "We started something new while you were gone, want to come see?"

"Sure," Thor answered. He made it sound casual, as though he really couldn't have cared less, but Loki knew better. He unlocked the door and they went inside, locking it again behind them.

They left the lights off as they strolled to the back. The fountain had its own lights, ones people were used to seeing on later than those of the rest of the store. No one would think twice about them. Just what he needed.

The moment they were behind the counter, out of view of the front windows, Thor was turning him around and pulling him in for greedy kisses. It was the first time they'd kissed without sharing a sugary treat first. It made him taste... raw, naked. Older, somehow, without the teenage sweetness upon his lips.

"So what's this new thing you want to show me?" Thor asked, cupping his hand over the growing bulge in Loki's jeans as he spoke. Clearly, he didn't believe there was one.

"I want you naked first," Loki replied.

Thor grinned and pulled off his shirt. He seemed to have gotten even bigger in the week away. "Okay, but you too," he said as he started on his pants.

Thor was completely undressed by the time Loki had his shirt and shoes off and he stepped forwards, crowding into Loki's personal space and knocking Loki's hands away from his zipper. "I'll do that," he pronounced.

"Be my guest," Loki said. It just left his own hands free to run them over Thor's skin and take in the proud swell of muscle.

"I missed this. I jerked off but it's so much better with you," Thor told him as he peeled Loki's jeans away.

When Thor had him naked he started to lift Loki onto the counter, but Loki stopped him, putting his hands over Thor's where they were settled on his hips. "Not this time. it's your turn tonight. I was telling the truth when I said there was something new."

Thor grinned and hopped up to sit on the cold counter. "And here I thought you just wanted my company."

"I have wanted your company every second since I found out about these." Loki walked down the counter to the freezer. Orange, he decided. When he returned to Thor, he had it in his mouth, making a show of sucking on it and sliding it deep.

"A popsicle?" Thor said incredulously.

He slid it out with a loud _pop_. Thor might have wanted to be dismissive, but Loki didn't miss the way his eyes darkened. "A creamsicle," Loki corrected. "You fill up the mold and freeze it until the outside is solid, then you pour out the middle and fill it with vanilla ice cream. So when you eat it, you suck and suck, and then..."

"Yeah, I get it," Thor said, and despite his lazy grin Loki could see how much he wanted it. They'd never gone past hand jobs, mostly because Loki was enjoying the teasing and Thor was too polite to push.

"So, do you want it?" Loki asked. He played the popsicle across his lips, getting them all sweet and sticky before setting it aside.

"You know I do," Thor told him.

"Then you just lie back and let me see how long it takes to get something creamy."

Thor eased onto his back and stared up, unblinking, as Loki licked his lips. "So pretty, baby. Get them nice and wet," he ordered.

Loki gave them one more long, wet pass before lowering his head and bringing his tongue to Thor's cock to draw a long shining stripe right up the thick vein. He had been nervous about the taste, but it just tasted like a mix of salt and skin, and he licked it again before moving to the head and dipping the very point of his tongue gently into the slit.

Thor cried out softly, arching his back and thrusting his hips upwards, seeking more. His cock shoved between Loki's parted lips before he realized what was going on and he stifled the reflexive choke.

"Sorry," Thor panted. "That just felt so fucking good."

"It's okay. Don't worry about anything, just enjoy it," Loki soothed. He loved it when he made Thor swear, with his mouth, his hands, his body. Thor was so polite and proper when they had customers and it was an endless thrill to peel that away to reveal what was before him now: Thor, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and his hips jerking helplessly in response to Loki's touch.

He took it into his mouth cautiously, one hand wrapped around the shaft to stop Thor from accidentally shoving it in too deep. Thor writhed and clutched white-knuckled at the edge of the counter.

"If you put your legs around my waist, it's easier to balance," Loki told him.

Thor nodded and tried to do as Loki suggested, but his powerful thighs were too thick to find much purchase on Loki's narrow hips. He shifted again, settling them on Loki's shoulders. "Is that okay?" he asked raggedly.

Loki nodded. "Yeah." It was better than okay, it was... this new position had Thor fully exposed, his opening a dusky pink twist half hidden in shadow. He'd imagined it before, of course, when he was alone and bringing himself off, but he'd never actually seen it. He raised his hand to run his fingertips down Thor's soft inner thigh, tickling the fine blond hairs and making him shiver. "Is this okay too?" he whispered.

Thor nodded and moved his lips. On the second try he got the words out. "Yeah. I want it," he said.

Loki's fingers slid upwards, across the delicately crinkled skin at the top of Thor's leg and over the firm swell of his ass before delving more slowly into the parted cleft. It felt like time had gone still all around them. He ran one fingertip over the tight furl and forgot how to breathe. Thor was breathing enough for both of them, great shuddering gulps of air. Loki began to tease, drawing little circles and long passes over every inch of secret skin. He lowered his head and began to lick as he drummed against the now-fluttering muscle.

"More," Thor gasped.

"You mean..." Loki asked, pressing down and savoring how it twitched beneath his attentions.

"Yeah. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Loki put one finger in his mouth, making a show of sucking on it before slipping it out, all wet and shiny. "Here goes," he whispered, and as he pushed in he slid down, taking as much of Thor's cock into his mouth as he could manage.

Thor made a choked, strangled sound and he started moving helplessly like he was trying to thrust up and down all at once. He felt so thick in Loki's mouth, lips stretched taut over impossibly soft skin. And inside... oh, inside he was even softer, and so tight and hot Loki went almost dizzy. He was inside of Thor and Thor was inside of him and it was almost more than he could bear.

Thor let go his desperate grip on the counter to thread his fingers through Loki's hair and cradle his head without force. "Oh, Loki... that feels so good. Don't stop. Don't stop," Thor whispered.

Loki's mouth was too far stretched to really grin, but he could feel it around his eyes as he continued methodically on, forcing himself to maintain the smooth even rhythm that Thor would need to get off. A burst of bitter salt coated his tongue and he purred in appreciation.

"Ah!," Thor cried. He thrust sharply upwards, chasing the vibrations.

Loki spluttered as it shoved into his throat, and he jerked away with a gasp. His finger was still pumping evenly into Thor. He wasn't quite so tight now, but the tiny muscles had been to tense and grasp at him and he had grown even hotter. With his free hand he reached for it. He sped up, moving faster and thrilling at the way Thor's ring clenched down to hold on to him. Thor felt so good, slick and tight and so so hot...

...Loki's eyes fell on the creamsicle. It had melted some, but the counter was cold so it wasn't too much. His smile sharpened. Thor would either love this or hate this. It would be okay if he hated it; he knew Loki liked playing tricks, and he still stuck around. _Liked_ it, or so he said. Thor's cock had a bead of precum gleaming right on the tip. Loki met Thor's eyes and made a show of dipping his tongue into it and drawing out a long, shining thread before diving down to swallow all he could.

Thor's head tilted back, eyes squeezing shut and lips falling open in a silent cry. He didn't see Loki reaching for it, didn't notice anything until Loki slipped his finger free. "No, don't-" he began to protest, before breaking off with a rough shout as the popsicle took its place. His hips started moving faster and before Loki could even ask him if it was good he was babbling, half-words spilling from his mouth as he begged Loki for more, faster, _deeper_ , and Loki gave him everything he asked.

A brief pause (ostensibly to catch his breath, but mostly to enjoy the sight) revealed a thin orange stream running down and puddling beneath Thor. Loki could only imagine how much more of the melt was staying inside. Just the thought gave him a rich secret thrill and he reached down with his free hand to begin stroking his cock as he took Thor's back in his mouth.

It was impressive that Thor lasted as long as he did, Loki thought, as his mouth filled with burst after burst of thick, bitter salt that he kept swallowing down. Thor's hands were on his head, in his hair, touching every inch that he could reach and all Loki could think of was how perfect he was, how perfect and hot and delicious.

Thor went limp when it was over, his lips curled, his eyes half open. "That was amazing," he murmured, staring up into Loki's eyes.

Loki ran his eyes over Thor's body as he continued stroking himself, taking in every inch of that scrumptious golden body sprawled out before him, his gaze working its careful way downward until he got to Thor's softening cock, where he couldn't help lingering, and then he went on.

The creamsicle was down to the stick. As Loki watched, a single drop of white fell into the clear sticky puddle beneath him. The rest had melted inside. Loki had made Thor all full of cream, and he stroked his hand one last time and came with a shuddering gasp.


	3. Cherry Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- Demeter, Cherry Cream
> 
> Enjoy!

"My folks are leaving Saturday morning, they're going to be out of town for the weekend. I said I had to stay to do homework," Loki said as they picked up their bags to head out.

"Oh. That's cool. Are you having a party?" Thor asked, trying to hide his disappointment. They went to rival high schools, and it was one thing for them to mess around at work, but if Loki was having a party after the fountain closed on Saturday it basically meant he would be hurrying to leave and not have any time for their private fun.

Loki shook his head. "They made me promise I wouldn't. Which wouldn't stop me, of course, except that there's something else I'd rather be doing."

Thor grinned. "Planning to stay at work late when you're only a teenager? Imagine when you're grown up."

"Actually... I was wondering if you might like to come over? Maybe you could spend the night. You know, just if you want." He said it casually, like it didn't mean anything to him either way. Thor knew better. Neither of them had gone all the way, ever, with anybody. It wasn't the sort of thing somebody asked casually no matter what they sounded like.

"I'd like that," Thor told him. He took a deep breath. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you... do you want to go steady with me?"

Loki's eyes widened. "But-"

"I know, it'd have to be a secret until we graduate. But _we'd_ both know. Maybe? It's okay if you don't, I just thought-"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I want to go steady with you," Loki blurted out.

Thor felt a swell of warmth in his chest. "That's great. I'll ask my parents tonight if I can stay over. Should I call you?" He asked it hesitantly; everyone knew some of the operators listened in, and for a Riverdene High kid to call someone from Brooks was the sort of thing that got noticed.

"Better not," Loki answered as he locked the door behind them. "Just bring your stuff Saturday if you can."

It stank, not getting to kiss when they said goodbye.

 

Thor's mom was in the kitchen when he got home, taking a tray of baked chicken out of the oven. He swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. "That smells really great, mom," he said.

"All right, what are you after?" she asked him, but she was smiling as she straightened and pulled off her blue oven mitts.

He grinned back at her. "You know my friend Loki, from work? He invited me to spend the night on Saturday. Can I go?"

"I don't know, can you?"

His grin broadened. " _May_ I go?"

"Yes, you may. I think it's good for you to make friends from outside your school, and Mrs. Harmon said that Loki is a nice boy."

"She did?"

"Well, she called him Lucas, but I figured it out."

He kissed her again. "Thanks, mom. And that really does smell great."

"Thank you. Now wash your hands and set the table."

 

The hands of the clock moved like molasses in winter. Thor couldn't believe he managed to fall asleep that night, and it was impossible to pay attention in his classes the next day. He had Friday night off work and he spent it cruising with his friends, but his thoughts were a million miles away. Well, two miles. That was how far Loki lived from the pharmacy. Loki was his boyfriend. Loki was his boyfriend and they were going steady and that weekend they were going to go all the way.

Saturday dawned bright and clear. The sun shone. The birds sang. Thor woke up with a smile on his lips. All that Disney stuff, it was all there.

He was scheduled to work at two. Loki didn't start until three. The place was busy enough that when Loki arrived they could only share a quick smile hello before he disappeared into the back to get ready. When he came back out front, he was wearing his bow tie and his paper hat and a smile that said he'd seen Thor's overnight bag. He was wearing his clothes, too, which was a shame, but in less than five hours Thor would have him naked all night. Naked and hard and greedy and then naked and exhausted and then hard and greedy again.

The fountain was busy enough that Patty stayed for over two hours after her shift was supposed to be done, taking orders with Thor while Loki restocked syrups and ice creams and then went back to get the dishes caught up. Finally she clapped Thor on the shoulder and said she really had to get going or she'd be late for dinner and her mom would be mad.

"Thanks for your help," Thor said before she went into the back.

"No problem. It would stink for you to have to stay half the night on a Saturday," she said.

"Definitely," Thor agreed.

Patty left and Loki appeared in her place with a happy smile. "She's a lifesaver," Loki said.

Thor nodded. "I can't wait to finish up here tonight." Sugar hung heavy in the air, covering all it touched. By the end of the day it would be all over Loki's skin. He couldn't wait to lick it off.

"Me, either," agreed Loki.

Despite the busyness of the afternoon, by the time closing rolled around the line was gone and most of the customers still at the counter were finishing up. They worked out front, keeping an eye on things, until the stragglers paid and left, and by the time Mr. Harmon came to count their till they were already on dishes. Loki swore that Mrs. Harmon was a hundred and fifty. If that was right, Mr. Harmon had to be about a hundred and eighty. Thor heard the _ding_ of the register and dashed out to help him.

"Can I take that up front for you, sir?" he asked nervously.

Mr. Harmon just laughed. "I'm not half as old as you kids always think I am," he called over his shoulder.

That meant he was under ninety. It made Thor feel a little better about watching him carry the heavy tray.

There were benefits to working in a pharmacy that Thor hadn't thought about until now. They had finished the dishes and were on their way out when Loki turned down a different aisle than usual, and when they met at the door there was a bulge in his jacket pocket that wasn't there before. "I'll put the money in the drawer tomorrow," he said.

Thor nodded. It had to be what he thought it was. Anything else Loki would have just bought at the front register from Mr. Harmon. They locked the door and climbed on their bikes.

They rode beside one another, fast enough that they couldn't take their eyes off the road to look at each other but he could hear Loki laughing with excitement and it was impossible not to join.

Loki lived on the west side of town, the part with the big old houses and sprawling yards shaded by huge leafy maples. Halfway down one block Loki drew ahead before turning into an empty driveway and up to the garage. Thor followed him and gazed up at the front while he waited for Loki to unlock the door. The setting sun glowed on the warm red brick and softened the stark whiteness of the shutters, making it look much more welcoming than the stately façade really merited.

"It's nice," Thor said.

"Be nicer with you in it."

Loki barely had the front door locked before Thor was attacking his clothes.

"Upstairs," Loki urged, catching his hands. "If they come home early I'd rather they not find a pile of clothes in the middle of the foyer."

"Better run, then. You have fifteen seconds before I get you naked no matter where you are."

"Only if you can catch me." Loki took off like a bullet, his laughter streaming back as Thor tore after him, up the stairs, around the bend with its huge window, up again to the second floor where Loki was wrenching open a door as Thor caught up to him.

"Got you," Thor said as he caught Loki's wrist.

Loki's whole face shone as he met Thor's eyes. "Are you sure about that? Come into my parlor," he said as he let the door swing open.

Thor ignored the invitation, instead leaning down to crush their lips together. Loki gave an eager sigh that went straight to Thor's dick as he twined his arms around Thor's neck. When he began to walk backwards into the room, Thor let himself be pulled along. He felt one arm pull away and the light came on and then Loki was reaching down to tug the hem of Thor's shirt free of his trousers. Cool hands slid beneath it, swirling over his stomach, tracing every muscle, gliding up to stroke and play with his nipples.

"This was all I could think about all day," Loki told him.

"What, reaching up my shirt?" Thor teased.

Loki gave a pinch that hurt just enough to set Thor into a burst of laughing and beneath it a sharp, aching hunger. Thor's fingers flew down the buttons on Loki's shirt, shoving it back over his shoulders and tugging at his undershirt. "Come on, take this off," he growled.

Loki shrugged out of the shirt and raised his arms for Thor to pull off the clingy knit beneath. "You too," he said. "I want to see every inch of you, I want to taste your skin and spend hours on everything we've always had to rush."

Thor rushed to do as Loki asked. He popped two buttons off his shirt but that was always happening anyway; as long as Loki's mom didn't find them everything was fine. And then they were skin to skin and Loki's was so soft, Thor couldn't stop touching him and looking at him and Thor had been right, the sugar did cling to him. He smelled so sweet and those pert little nipples were like cherries against vanilla and he had to taste them, bending down to fix his lips around one and feel it growing taut beneath his tongue.

Loki moaned softly and cupped Thor's head in his hand, running his fingers up through his hair. "God, baby, your mouth..." he moaned.

Thor gave a rumble of pleasure that had Loki tightening his grip and gasping. Thor knew a good thing when he found it so he kept right on going, dragging his tongue in a wet and heated stripe to give the other nipple the same treatment. He kept the first one nice and hard with his fingers, toying and squeezing until Loki dragged him up for more kisses.

It was in the middle of one particularly filthy kiss that Loki rolled his hips, grinding his erection against Thor with a gasping sob and it was nowhere near enough. Thor reached between them to loosen their remaining clothes before they stepped apart just long enough to kick them away. Thor took hold of one delicious (oh, yes, delicious, he could hardly wait to bite them) ass cheek in each hand and carried him to the bed, holding on to him as he climbed up on his knees before setting Loki down on his back.

"Fuck, look at you," Thor said as he leaned back to drink in the sight. Loki's hair was messy again, just how Thor liked it, and his cock was full and red where it curved against his pale stomach and he was so lithe and gorgeous he didn't seem real.

"Mmm?"

"Pinch me," Thor murmured.

Loki reached up and tweaked one of his nipples. Thor closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess I asked for that."

"You guess?"

The bed shifted with the creak of old wood and just as he was opening his eyes he felt soft hair against his legs and then he was gasping "Fuck, you feel good, baby," as velvet lips closed over his cock and began to slide down.

"Mmm-hmm," Loki agreed, staring up. His green eyes glittered from behind thick black lashes and his lips were almost white with how stretched they were around his girth. Thor stroked his finger gently down one hollowed cheek.

Loki sucked and sucked, slowly taking more until Thor had to pull away before it was too late. Loki sat back on his ankles with a drunken grin upon his face. His lashes were sparkling with unshed tears but he looked anything but unhappy as he made a show of licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Do you have... you know, the stuff you got? I don't think spit is going to be enough," Thor said.

"Yeah. Hang on." Loki scrambled from the bed to dig through their strewn clothes until he found the Vaseline. He tossed it onto the bed, up by the pillows where it wouldn't get lost when they shoved back the blankets.

"Who is... I mean, what do you want to do?" Thor asked.

"All of it. Everything."

"Which do you want more?"

Loki shook his head. "Both. You feel so good just touching you inside, I can't even imagine how incredible it will be to fill you up all the way and feel you clenching down around me and it's impossible to think that there's anything better in the world until I remember how much I want you inside _me_ , it'd be so tight and you'd go so deep...oh, _Thor,_ " he breathed. "I can't choose."

Thor's cock, already achingly hard, had given a pained throb at Loki's words. "I can't either," he said. He glanced over to Loki's desk where a little pile of change was shoved to one corner. "Flip a coin?"

"Chance. Perfect." Loki gave Thor a sharp, predatory smile before he turned and stalked away to fetch one. His gait was smooth and even and his slim hips rolled just so with each step. He picked up a penny and turned back. "Call it."

"Heads you... you know, you do it to me. Tails I do it to you," Thor answered as he approached.

Loki flipped it and slapped it onto the back of his hand. He looked up at Thor.

"Will you still respect me in the morning?" Thor asked with a twitch of his lips.

"Oh, baby. Of course not," Loki teased.

Thor picked him up and threw him on the bed.

"Hey," Loki protested, laughing. "I still have to get a towel to put down, I don't want to get the sheets all messy."

"Well go get it, then. Hurry up," Thor said.

Loki rolled to the side of the bed and made a show of fixing his hair before standing. His face was positively impish as he winked at Thor and strutted from the room. He returned a minute later wearing a huge forest green towel and a smirk. Thor pulled it off and slapped his pretty ass, setting him into another peal of laughter. Thor knew he was nervous... he had to be, it would have been impossible not to, but he also seemed so relaxed and maybe the most purely happy Thor had ever seen him.

He must have read Thor's thoughts because he drew close and whispered, "I'm really happy it's you, Thor," and then they were kissing again, harder than before, greedy and demanding.

Loki pulled him slowly to the bed. The towel was tossed haphazardly on it and there was one more long searching kiss before Loki broke away to spread it out in the middle. Thor lay down upon it and Loki was there instantly, hovering over him on all fours and full of moans and sighs and promises that it would be good and then he lowered his head to lick and tease at the fluttering pulse in Thor's throat.

It felt exquisite, those soft lips moving against his skin as Loki began to suck gently and it took all Thor's self-control to whisper, "Farther down."

"Hmm?"

"That's too high. It'll show over my collar."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I kinda got carried away."

A trail of sweet kisses meandered down, down, and Thor watched him, admiring the perfect roundness of his ass where it jutted up all perky. He started licking Thor's cock in long, messy stripes from base to tip and Thor's head fell back as he groaned and the next thing he knew there was a slick finger at his opening, circling and drumming against it and even pressing gently but never hard enough to slip inside though surely it would have been easy to do so with all that Vaseline.

"Please, Loki, I want you to," Thor pleaded.

Loki looked up. His face was shadowed at this angle but there was no mistaking the pleased twist of his lips. "Oh, but _I_ want to take it slow. We've got all night, and I want this to be perfect," he said.

Thor could hardly argue with that particular sentiment. "Okay," he breathed. "I can be patient."

Loki's smile sharpened and then he was pressing in, just one finger but it was _bliss_ , the glide smooth and easy and not stopping until it was completely buried inside. "Is that good?" Loki asked. His voice had gone low and rough with wanting, the heat of it scorching Thor's skin as he swallowed and nodded.

The slender finger inside him started moving, sliding partway back out, just until the slightly knobby knuckle pulled back through his ring and making him gasp before pushing back through it again and again.

Loki's eyes glittered as he watched Thor's body responding, his hips rocking up to meet each gentle thrust. "Tell me how it feels," he said lowly.

"Like I have a finger up my ass," Thor said.

Loki snorted and stuck his tongue out at him, but he didn't stop what he was doing, either.

"Like I have a finger up my ass and it's amazing," Thor added. "It was a little tight at first, but not now, and the sliding feels good and when you wiggle around like - _ooooh, yessss_ \- like that, oh, don't stop, I'll die if you stop-"

"You want more?"

"Fuck, yes..." he hissed.

"Do you know how much your cock is leaking, Thor? Can you feel it on your stomach? When it's time to use my hand on you, I think this is all I'll need. Just think of it... I'll be inside you, and I'll be jerking you off with the slickness that I made you give up for me. I'm going to make _such_ a mess of you," he breathed.

"Yes, yes, mess me up," begged Thor.

Loki added a second finger, and it felt tight but it also felt like it belonged there, and he was pumping and curling and his own breaths were coming harsh and rapid as he worked Thor open.

"More," Thor demanded.

Loki's eyes snapped up to meet his own and Thor nodded and Loki gave him what he wanted. He twisted them and pulled back and slid in while spreading them apart, easing Thor's twitching ring into ecstatic submission. "I think you're ready," he said at last. His voice was still rich with lust but he also sounded hesitant now, a faint shake betraying his nerves.

"You won't hurt me," Thor told him.

Loki gave a brittle laugh. "You don't know that."

"I do know it. Come on. Please."

"Okay. How do you want to be? I think maybe if you open your legs some more I can fit in between..."

A gentle hand on one thigh pulled it to the side and then Loki was covering his cock with more Vaseline and shifting downwards and Thor could feel the thick head nudging at him for entrance and it was _thick_ and a flare of panic made him jerk away.

"Did that hurt?" Loki gasped.

"No, just... maybe if I'm on top, so I can control it?"

"Sure."

They quickly traded places and this was better anyway, he could see Loki's face better now, could see how it had flushed pink and his lips were swollen and red and his serious eyes were on Thor's face as Thor bit his lip and lowered himself.

It still wasn't _easy_ even being the one controlling their speed, but it was worth it, he thought. He felt heat and pressure and then more heat and more pressure and then his body gave way, opening and _taking_ and they were staring at each other. Loki's body was covered in a fresh sheen of sweat and Thor could feel more on himself but that wasn't why he stopped. He had to have a moment, just a moment, to take in the fact that Loki was inside him, not just his finger but his cock, and he was going to take all of it and ride it and Loki was going to come inside him and Loki was going to jerk him off and he suddenly pictured Loki covered in a spatter of pearls and with a groan he made himself take more.

"Mmm, Thor, you..." Loki moaned.

He didn't have to finish. "You too," Thor breathed. "The way you feel inside m- _ah!_ " He broke off with a cry as Loki's cock twitched and hit something inside that made him see stars. "Can you do that again?"

Loki concentrated and did it again, sending another blinding shiver rippling up his spine, setting every nerve alive.

"God, yes," Thor sobbed. A third time and his legs gave out and he found himself speared, sitting flush on Loki's hips and it was so much, all at once, that for a moment he couldn't remember how to breathe. Loki was running his hands up and down Thor's thighs, his fingers spread out to cover the swell of muscle and he sounded like he was trying to make gentling sounds but couldn't quite manage.

Keeping his eyes on Loki's face, he gave a tentative roll of his hips. Loki moaned through slack, swollen lips and Thor wanted so desperately to lean forward and kiss him, but he wasn't quite sure yet how much he could move and keep them together, and he wasn't willing to give this up just yet for _anything_.

Another roll, another moan, and then more and more and Loki was reaching for his cock and murmuring, "Yes, Thor, you're so good."

Thor moved his hand away. "Not yet. I'm too close for that."

"But I want to make you feel this good too, you don't understand, you don't know how tight and hot it is and how you feel moving all around me... Thor, I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Me either. Just a little, just a little bit longer." Thor quit rolling his hips which earned him a grunt of protest but then he started to move, to really move up and down, leaning back some for balance and there it was, there was that spot again and every time Loki's cock hit it Thor was crying out and babbling half-spoken words.

Loki's hair was a mess, black tangles in all directions and his eyes were glassy with lust as he watched Thor bouncing on his cock. "You were made for this," he growled.

"Now. Please, I'm ready now," Thor panted.

A slick hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping in time with Thor's movements and he sped up, fucking himself on Loki's cock with fast, shallow strokes and he was coming, his back arching and a single long moan pouring from his lips and in the middle of it he could feel Loki start to come, the slender figure beneath him going tense and rigid. "I can feel you spilling," he gasped. He squeezed down, making himself tight and good and Loki had never looked so perfect as he did right in that moment.

Thor stayed where he was when it was over, savoring the fading bursts of pleasure that still jolted through him and the feel of Loki's cock twitching gently inside him as it softened. When it at last slipped free he moved to the side to lie down.

Loki rolled to face him and slung a leg across his thighs. It felt lazy and affectionate and Thor with a burst of happiness Thor reminded himself that Loki was his boyfriend now. "If that was half as good for you as it was for me..." Loki said.

"At least as good, I think. But we have all night to find out for sure."


End file.
